1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus capable of managing conferences; and, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus capable of constructing and operating cyber-conferences in cyberspace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, students and professionals take academic and technical activities by exchanging related information in their scientific and technical fields at a center of conferences existing on off-line, i.e., in real world. Each of the conferences annually holds one or more meetings to promote academic and technical capacities among members. All the members, however, cannot attend the meetings at the same time due to limitations of time and space. Since a meeting is held in a limited period of time, a great deal of subjects issued on the meeting cannot be discussed thoroughly. Consequently, it is very difficult to achieve the original goal of the meeting that promotes academic and technical capacities of the members.